Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Roman Camp
by RaisedByKittens
Summary: Annabeth goes on a quest to find Percy with Clarisse and are stuck with Travis Stoll. Rachel shows up and passes out, but doesn't remember a thing after she fainted.


Percy Jackson: Roman Camp

"Come on Clarisse. Really? You know you don't have to spear every pumpkin you see on the way?" Annabeth said getting frustrated with her companion, though not any more than she was with the other, "And Travis, quit stealing people's money! OK no, put the phone down before you get us all killed!

"But...I could sell it for good money or something, or maybe the register would have a Drachma!" Travis' eyes gleamed with excitement. He's one of those people that if they see an opportunity, they steal it, literally. All he thinks about is, 'Oh look a bunny! How cute, maybe I'll steal it! No one will notice right? Nah they won't care, it's just a bunny!' But Annabeth didn't have a choice, everyone else backed away at the thought of having to go on a quest with Clarisse.

'He's such an idiot. Now I miss Seaweed Brain even more! Oh why did he have to get himself lost?' Annabeth thought to herself, she's always thinking, whether it's 'should I get pumpkin pie, or Cherry pie' or 'now how should I kill this monster'? It's always something with her.

"Yeah! And Halloween is the only time I can spear pumpkins!" Clarisse announced.

"Yes, and that's the only time they can carve pumpkins!" Annabeth replied, "Besides you can spear pumpkins on Thanksgiving!"

"And they can carve more then, score settled." Clarisse finished.

"No, specifically speaking, humans can only carve pumpkins on Halloween, they can 'get' pumpkins on Thanksgiving, but it's pointless to carve them then." Annabeth said.

"Okay, so I'll only spear the non-carved ones." Clarisse said.

"Yes! Wait, what no!" Annabeth was too late, she had already said yes.

"And I'll only steal everyone's money! Travis said.

"NO!" Both Annabeth and Clarisse yelled at him.

"Fine...gee you don't have to yell, gosh!" Travis mumbled.

They continued.

"I know he's around here somewhere! It's like he's hiding or something." Annabeth couldn't stand the thought that her boyfriend was dead, even though everyone told her it was true. Wouldn't Grover have said something? Or like, died? They did have an empathy link.

Just as she was thinking this, a helicopter pulled up, driven by a good friend of theirs, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The logo on the front had seemed familiar enough, Dare Enterprises. Rachel had taken private helicopter lessons after their little mishap last time during the second Titan War when she flew in and almost crashed. If it weren't for Annabeth of course!

Rachel was wearing her Clarion Ladies Academy uniform.

"Still haven't taken it off have you?" Annabeth wondered.

"I came here as soon as I could, what happened here? Did you find Percy?" Rachel asked like a million questions before Annabeth could stop her.

"Does it look like we found Percy?" Annabeth interrogated. "And we have no clue what happened here, the humans just, fell and everything just stopped."

"Like last time when Kronos did the time stoppie thing and that other guy put everyone to sleep?" Travis expressed.

"No, this is different." Rachel must've known what she was talking about, she sounded pretty confident, "The aura in this particular spell is much stronger." Suddenly a human was sucked into the ground.

"Gaea!" Clarisse and Annabeth knew it immediately.

"Get back in the helicopter everyone!" Rachel screamed.

"You do know how to fly this thing right?" Travis asked.

"Oh yes, she took like what, 500 lessons after the War?" Annabeth explained starting to ramble.

"GO!" Clarisse screeched.

And just at the time they needed it most, The Spirit of Delphi arrived.

In only seconds; they made it up in time. The ground started to part and give way into a chasm. You could almost see the faint face of Gaea, Her eyes permanently closed until she was awaken, which could of course be very soon.

"Can't you just use that blue light that got us through the Labyrinth?" Annabeth asked.

Rachel concentrated and shut her eyes hard. When she opened them again, she frowned. "Not in the air!" She yelled over the roar of the helicopter engine.

"Then get lower!" Travis suggested.

"I have to be physically touching the ground!" Rachel said. "And it has to be a real problem!"

"So losing our best fighter when a new war rages isn't a real enough problem for you?" Annabeth screamed at Rachel from the top of her demigod lungs.

"Oh…well, when you put it that way…" Rachel lowered the helicopter and a faded blue light appeared as she stepped out. "There it is! It seems to have gotten dimmer since I became the Oracle; I hope that doesn't become a problem for us…"

"Where? Where, I don't see it!" Travis whined.

"Only mortals with the ability to see can. Sorry buddy." Annabeth explained.

"I thought all mortals can see?" Travis seemed confused.

"See through the Mist! Geez fathead!" Clarisse smacked him upside the head.

"It looks like the light is headed west…towards San Francisco. Why would he be there?" Rachel wondered.

"Trapped by Hades?" Clarisse asked.

"Hades would've asked for ransom by now, it's been months!" Annabeth replied.

"Sounds like Hades…" Travis muttered to himself while he was stealing some guy's wallet.

The group followed Rachel west.

"Wait!" Rachel fell to her knees. "It's changing…the light…" Her voice faltered. "It fades…I can see…no longer…" That familiar green light in her eyes grew bright, and Rachel fainted.

They didn't dare go to a hospital, they just sat on the concrete with Rachel.

"Clarisse, go contact camp, tell them we'll be heading back soon, our guide's unconscious." Annabeth ordered.

"Got it!" Clarisse saluted.

Travis snickered.

"What you think this is funny cheese head?" Clarisse threatened.

"Clarisse! Just go!" Annabeth demanded. She threw a rock Travis.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" Travis complained.

"Act like you actually want to be on this quest! Please?" Annabeth clenched her fists.

"I don't! I just didn't back away when everyone else did!" Travis stated.

"I don't want you here, just as much as you don't want to be here. Just act like it's no big deal! Do we have an understanding?" Annabeth dictated.

"And I was scared of Clarisse…" Travis grumbled and loped away.

Clarisse came rushing back, "Chiron said they have a bed ready for Rachel in the infirmary."

"Good. Here take her to the helicopter."

"Wait, you're no seriously thinking of flying that thing, are you?" Clarisse got frantic.

"It's the fastest way back to camp, I have to try." Annabeth's voice cracked.

"And if you get us all killed?" Clarisse asked.

"We die." She said.

Travis rode the helicopter back screaming the whole way with Clarisse in the front seat reaching back to punch him with her right fist, or duct-tape his mouth with her left.

Rachel stirred.

"Did you see that? She moved!" Travis pointed out.

"Don't you think it was just the helicopter? I mean with Annabeth driving this things pretty bumpy…" Clarisse reminded.

"HEY!" Annabeth yelled, "I'm trying my best! Quit picking on me! I'd like to see you try flying this piece of junk!"

Rachel turned her head. "Hey…this…is my…helicopter!"

"Rachel!" Annabeth called. "Hey do you think you'd mind taking over before I crash this thing. It's going to happen some time soon!"

"I don't think she should Annabeth…she's white as snow…and cold as ice…wait…now she's burning up!" Clarisse examined.

"Clarisse, get the book out of my pack." Annabeth commanded.

"Which one; there's like 500 in here?" Clarisse asked Annabeth.

"The big one," She replied, "And turn to page 62."

"Uh…OK here…wait…this is oracle book!" Clarisse answered.

"Yeah, she's an oracle, remember?" Annabeth advised.

"Right…will it say what's wrong with her?" Clarisse questioned.

Suddenly, Rachel sat up straight, The green blaze in her eyes flickered and she spoke:

"_I count the grains of sand on the beach and measure the sea; I understand the speech of the dumb and hear the voiceless."_

Then, she slumped back down. The green in Rachel's eyes' disappeared. And she was normal again. "So…" She said, "Frisco huh?"

"Wait…you just…Rachel, do you remember anything?" Clarisse asked.

"Remember anything of what? Rachel tilted her head confused.

"Figures…" Travis mumbled.


End file.
